A Freelancer Child
by Shadow Ace Fox
Summary: what would happen to Project Freelancer if the most unimaginable thing happen, what if Agent Washington is turned into a child.
1. Chapter 1

**The AFC Dialogue Session:**

 **Shadow: and welcome to another RVB story from yours truly**

 **Carolina: I read the title and couldn't but wonder, is it going to be…**

 **Shadow: no, it's not any of you getting pregnant**

 **All the Freelancers Female let out a breath they were holding**

 **Shadow: instead one of you is turning into a child**

 **All: WHAT!**

 **Shadow: yup, and the unlucky is WASH!**

 **Wash: WAIT WHAT!**

 **After he said that, he shrunk into a five year old.**

 **Wash(child): hey change me back now!**

 **South: oh**

 **Carolina: my**

 **CT: god**

 **Tex: He is so cute!**

 **After that all the female begin to crowd around Wash and start to hug him**

 **York:… change me**

 **Shadow: excuse me?**

 **York: I want to be the child so change me NOW!**

 **Shadow: … no anyway let's start the story now.**

 **York: wait!**

 **Shadow: I do not own Red Vs Blue as it is own by Rooster Teeth**

 **Ok rules of story**

 **1** **st** **Wash is pretending to be weak, in fact he is an actual Spartan II and is ranked secretly as the best of all Freelancers**

 **2** **nd** **CT is still alive, she was playing a triple agent**

 **3** **rd** **All AIs are not fragment, they are all whole AIs**

 **4** **th** **Maine will not become the Meta as Sigma won't be evil**

 **5** **th** **Texas is not an AI, instead she is the older sister of Carolina and almost look like their mother so the Director focus more on her, plus real name is also Allison.**

Normal: ""

AIs: **""**

Chapter 1: a child!

 **3** **rd** **person pov;**

" **Alert! Alert! Code Red Alert!"** was the sound on board the Mother Of Intervention as the ship is nearing a planet.

"F.I.L.I.S.S. what is wrong, and why is the alert sounded?" asked the Director, Leonard Church.

" **The Alert is sounded by the Epsilon A.I, he said there was an intruder on board and had attacked him and Agent Washington,"** said F.I.L.I.S.S.

"Are you sure it isn't a false alarm, the Epsilon unit is not stable at the time he was implanted into Agent Washington," said the Councilor Aiden Price.

" **Well, I did suspect it at first it was indeed a false alarm, but then I scanned the ship and I managed to scan until an unknown heat signature from Agent Washington's room,"** said F.I.L.I.S.S

"Hmmm," said the Director as he thinks of what should he do in the situation.

"What should we do director?" asked the Councilor.

"F.I.L.I.S.S alert all other Agents to standby outside Agent Washington's room and wait on my orders," ordered the Director.

" **Of course, Director, the agents will be notified soon,"** said F.I.L.I.S.S.

 **10 Minutes Later, in front of Agent Washington's room**

"Ok, tell me again why the fuck are we doing this again," said South unhappily as it was an off-day for everyone and yet she is here.

"(Sigh) the Director said there was an intruder on board the MOI and was last seen in Wash's room," said York.

"SO, WHAT! THAT DOESN'T MEAN I SHOULD SPEND MY FUCKING TIME TO DEAL WITH IT," shouted South angrily.

"Whoa calm down sis," said North.

"but then why didn't Wash come out, I mean he is not that weak," said CT.

"(Predator sound)" said Maine.

"what did you say Maine?" asked Wyoming.

" **Agent Maine said, maybe he is knocked out,"** said Sigma as he appears from nowhere and is standing on Maine's shoulder.

"Whoa Sigma, warn us next time you are going to do that," said York.

" **But where is the fun in that, plus aren't you supposed to be prepared for anything always,"** said Sigma.

" **Yeah, it's fun for us to do that,"** said Theta as he followed suit.

"Anyway, are going to stand here like idiots or are we going to find out what happened?" asked Texas as she place both her arms on her hips.

"We are waiting on the Director's order, so shut up and wait," said Carolina.

"Why you," was all what Tex could say before all of them heard the Director saying "ok, permission is grated, go in now!"

"So how are we going to do it again?" asked North.

"maybe we should let the AIs scan the area, D do it," said York.

" **I'm afraid I can't do that,"** said Delta as he quickly popped out.

"Why?" asked York.

" **There is some sought of unidentified material within Agent Washington's room which is causing me to unable to scan the room,"** explained Delta.

"Well since that's not working, I say we just kick the door down," suggested Tex.

"And possibly trigger a bomb that could be behind the door, not happening Tex," said Carolina.

"Then what do You suggested we do huh Mrs. Commander?" asked Tex sarcastically.

"Man, you guys are really pussies," said South as she quickly pushes the door to open it. But before she opened fully, a gunshot is heard and the bullet almost went in her head but luckily the door took the hit instead. But South quickly moved back away from the door.

"What The Fuck!" cursed South loudly.

"there might be a tripwire or sensor behind the door," said York.

"Might be" agreed Connie.

"Ok guys, lock and load, this might get messy," said Carolina as she then takes out her Battle Rifle and aimed it at the door with the rest following suit with their own weapons.

" **Wait!"** said a Blue AI as he phrases through the door.

" **Epsilon, are you ok?"** asked Delta.

" **I'm fine but right now I need you guys to put down the guns,"** said Epsilon while pointing at all the agents.

"Why, is there a hostage situation?" asked CT worriedly.

" **Not too far off, look give me a moment and when I say it's ok to come in, then come in,"** suggested Epsilon.

"Ok" said the agent after looking at one another.

" **thanks,"** said Epsilon as he phrases back through the door.

"Are you sure we can trust him, I mean he went crazy before and tried to attack us by using Wash," said North.

" **Agent North, I understand your concerns but judging by the way Epsilon is looking, I believe he has everything under control and is trustable,"** said Sigma.

"What do you mean by that Sigma?" asked Carolina.

" **Well the first time Epsilon revealed himself, he was showing some signs of rampancy already, but currently I do not see any signs and no AIs aren't able to hide them,"** explained Delta.

"I see," said Texas

After she said that, Epsilon once more appear in front of the door.

" **Ok, there won't be any more firing from inside so it's cool for you guys to come in, far warning though, what you see might shocked you,"** said Epsilon before returning into the room.

"(Predator sounds)" said Maine.

" **I agree Agent Maine, we should still proceed with caution even though Epsilon says it's clear,"** said Sigma.

"Alright guys, be ready to draw weapons once we entered," ordered Carolina with the rest agreeing with her. Then they slowly opened the door and went in one by one, they quickly scanned the room and saw something that shocked them.

What they saw was a mini Agent Washington holding his Magnum in his hand while looking at the group, Epsilon is standing over his shoulder.

"Epsilon can you explained who is that kid and where is Wash?" asked Carolina.

" **well believe it or not, this kid Is Agent Washington,"** said Epsilon.

"WHAT!" said everyone except Maine who immediately drops his Brute-Shot.

 **The AFC Dialogue Session** **:**

 **Wash(child): turn me back now!**

 **Shadow: no, hey, look at the bright side, now girls can't resist you**

 **Wash(child): yeah, and getting hugged to death is something on my list**

 **Shadow: not a bad way to go I suppose**

 **Wash(child): … I hate you**

 **Shadow: yeah, yeah, anyway bye for now**

 **Wash(child): bye, bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**The AFC Dialogue Session:**

 **Shadow: and we are back**

 **Wash(child): CHANGE ME BACK!**

 **Shadow: …..no**

 **Wash(Child): WHY?!**

 **Shadow: cause I said so, by the way isn't it you nap time?**

 **Wash(Child): what no**

 **Tex: Wash, now is your nap time, com on**

 **Tex then carry Wash on her shoulders and walk away**

 **Wash(child): oh come on, I'm 30 plus, not 5**

 **Wash then yawn while slowly rubbing his eyes**

 **Shadow: and since I'm the only one left again, I do not own RVB as it is own by Rooster teeth**

Oh yeah, I forgot another rule, all freelancers have one AI, so Carolina will have Eta, Connie has Iota and South has Beta

Chapter 2: Wash's Past.

Normal: ""

AIs: **""**

 **Previously on A Freelancer's Child:**

" **Alert! Alert! Code Red Alert!" was the sound on board the Mother Of Intervention as the ship is nearing a planet.**

" **We are waiting on the Director's order, so shut up and wait," said Carolina.**

" **Are you sure we can trust him, I mean he went crazy before and tried to attack us by using Wash," said North.**

" **WHAT!" said everyone except Maine who immediately drops his Brute-Shot.**

 **Now:**

 **3rd Person POV:**

"Eep!" said the now child Wash who quickly ran underneath the bed as he was scared of the loud sound the Brute-Shot made when it was dropped.

" **Well that's just great, you scared him away,"** said Epsilon.

"well in our defense, we were and still in shock ok," rebutted Agent CT.

" **Right, a bunch of highly trained Elite Soldiers shocked by a kid,"** said Epsilon sarcastically.

"A kid that we don't know how he got here," said York.

" **I told you guys already, that's Wash,"** said Epsilon.

"And why should we trust you when you tried to kill us using Wash," questioned Carolina.

" **cause, ok fine I get it, you don't trust me, but you think its easy being an AI, I was just created and then I was inserted into some random dude's head who when I tried to see his memories, it basically drove me mad with what he kept,"** ranted Epsilon.

"woah, woah calm down, and what do you mean what he kept," said and asked a curious York.

" **I was created as an AI on memory, and it seems like whatever the Director tried to do had somehow fail at the same time succeed,"** said Epsilon as he ignored York's question.

"Did you just ignored my question," said York in disbelief.

"Wait, what do you mean what the Director tried to do," asked Carolina.

" **It is as I said, we AIs are based on a part of humans, memories, creativity and so on,"** said Epsilon.

" **of course when we are paired with someone who has a need to increase said part, the synchronicity of AI and human is higher,"** continued Epsilon.

"and you were chosen for Wash as," stated CT before she was interrupted by Epsilon.

" **yes, Wash has the unlikely fortune of possessing** **Hyperthymesia** **meaning he can never forget anything,"** continued Epsilon.

"wait, why is that a bad thing?" asked North.

"yeah, its is quite useful in and outside the battlefield," said York.

" **You guys only saw the good side of it, the downside or the price I called it is that any deaths you try to forget, well you can't,"** said Epsilon solemnly.

" **Some called it a blessing, for Wash its both a blessing and a curse, a curse that keeps Wash awake at night, building up walls around the people he care about so he won't see them at night when and after they die,"** continued Epsilon with pity in his voice.

After he said that, all the freelancers looked down as they didn't know that one of them carried such a burden.

"Wow, no wonder Wash is always good in the written tests, I mean full marks everytime," said York in shock.

"Yeah, but not able to forget the people you lost over the years, man that's rough," said North sadly.

" **you think that's rough, there is something worse,"** scoffed Epsilon.

"(predator sound)" said Maine curiously.

" **Agent Maine asked how,"** translated Sigma.

" **Imagine the person you loved, the person you are willing to fight anyone to be with, the same person you promised to be with forever and 1 mission went wrong, and it cost that person to lose her life, and the reason you aren't on the mission is because you were on another mission, imagine all the happy moments you spent together, all of that will break anyone, even if you are a cold-hearted killer,"** Explained Epsilon in a grim tone.

"….thats what's going on with Wash, isn't it," said Tex after a while.

"No way that happened to him, I mean he is a pussy!" denied South.

" **Believe what ever you want, all I know is if you continue to badmouth Wash, I will end you,"** said Epsilon darkly.

"oh yeah, how can you do that," mocked South.

" **heh, remember what happened to Wash when I went rampant, well imagine that times 100 as firstly I will be in full control, and secondly, I can hack any weapons I want, Scorpion, Hornets, you name them, I can use them, heck even a warship such as the Mother** **Of Intervention, I can control so please, Don't Tempt Me!"** threatened Epsilon.

"Lock it down South, now Epsilon can you tell us who did Wash lose," ordered Carolina.

" **Sorry, I can't and won't,"** said Epsilon.

"why not?" asked Tex menacingly.

" **Firstly Both the Director and Wash had agreed that the only way you guys can find out Wash's past is to be told by either one of them, secondly I see no reason why must I tell you guys shit,"** rebutted Epsilon.

"woah there, we are just trying to help," said York with both hands up.

" **yeah well sometimes you guys are really dicks ok, I mean you have the mega bitch South,"** stated Epsilon.

"hey!" shouted South.

" **you have the hard ass Carolina,"** continued Epsilon without care.

"dude not cool," said North.

"Keep calm Carolina, keep calm," said Caroline as she took deep breaths.

" **you have the mysterious CT who fooled us all good for her own selfish reasons,"**

" **the silent but friendly Maine, I like you Maine but I don't trust you to the point I can reveal Wash's past**

" **the laid back and lazy York, who sometimes teased Wash past a certain point"**

" **The dumb Wyoming, I mean I understand Grunt slang better than his jokes"**

" **and finally the lone wolf Tex,"** listed out Epsilon.

"wait what about me?" asked North curiously.

" **you are the only one I am willing to trust but sadly it is still Wash's choice to say it,"** replied Epsilon.

"But why, why won't he trust us to tell us," asked North.

" **Because Wash also have trust issues, as during his cadet year in the UNSC, his entire company was killed, leaving him the only survivor,"** said Epsilon sadly.

"….damn, and that too is never forgotten, right" cursed York.

" **yes, that is why Wash puts up a mask, a mask to hide all the issues he has,"** explained Epsilon.

"Wait, what mask?" asked CT.

" **Well I can't say much but the Director is able to tell you,"** stated Epsilon.

"then I think its time to pay the Director a visit," said Caroline.

 **After a while**

 **In the Ship's command center**

"Greetings agents, I believe the problem have been solved?" asked the Councilor.

"Not quite Mr Price, but we have an urgent matter to inform the Director," said Caroline nervously

"what is the matter Agent Caroline," asked the Director while looking at a file on his tablet.

"Erm Director I believe it is something that you must see instead of hearing it," said CT.

"I believe that I can multi-task agent, so please inform me about the problem," said the Director as he still isn't looking up.

"erm Director," said Agent York.

"what is it agent, can't you see i'm busy for the moment," said The Director as he looked up and look at all his agents before seeing child Wash holding on to North's hand.

"…. Can you please explain where is there a child onboard the Mother Of Intervention?" asked a confused Director.

" **I believed I can do that,"** said Epsilon as he appears in front of the Director.

"hello Epsilon," said the Director calmly.

" **heh, you sure are calm for a guy who tries so hard just to bring back a past when he can't look at the present,"** scoffed Epsilon.

"explain to me what happened now," ordered the Director, ignoring what Epsilon had said earlier.

" **Well, where can I start, hmm,"** said Epsilon as he then begin to explain to the Director about what have happened.

 **A few minutes later**

"… are you sure that there is no way to revert Agent Washington back to his adult state," said the Director after thinking over what Epsilon had said.

" **Nope, I went over Wash's physiology and basically what ever that happened to him, it basically is permanent,"** stated Epsilon.

"this seems impossible and yet I am seeing proof of it, tell me can you figure out who is the enemy Epsilon?" asked the Director.

" **Afraid not, whoever did it, he or she or it, is good at hiding itself, heck its more advance than Covenent technology,"** said Epsilon.

"I see, well there is no other choice but keep him here, you all are now dismissed," said the Director.

"Actually, we need to ask you something Director," said Caroline.

"Yeah, we want to know about Wash's past," said Tex which shocked the Director but he managed to hid it well.

"And pray tell why must I let you know such information?" asked the Director with seriousness.

"(predator sound)" said Maine.

" **Agent Maine said we all just want to know more about Agent Washington and his pasts so we can help him get over his issues,"** explained Sigma as he appeared over Maine's shoulder.

"That and we don't know if he will get nightmare of it when he is this small," added CT as she took a look at Wash who was playing with a small knife that was passed to him by Florida.

Wash then begin to swing the knife around like he was dancing, all of his movements are swift and deadly and yet majestic.

"Err Florida, why did you pass him a knife?" asked a nervous Wyoming.

"He asked for it, said he wants to practice," shrugged Florida.

"… please inform us before you do that," said The Director with a sigh.

"Anyway, I would like to do so but I will need to have Agent Washington leave as it could mentally scar him for life if he hear about it this young," continued The Director.

"Ok, I will take him to the cafeteria then, you guys can brief me afterwards," said Florida.

He then talk to Wash who nodded and follow him out of the room.

"…well that is taken care of, are you all sure you want to hear his past, it is not all butterflies and flowers but instead death and broken hearts," said the Director as he wanted them to be sure of it and not regret asking for it.

"We can ensure you Director that we are ready to hear about Wash's past," said Carolina after looking at the rest that agreed.

"(sigh) very well then, before I start, I think its important to let you all know that Wash isn't like you guys," stated The Director.

"what do you mean Sir?" asked North.

"probably talking about his obsession of cats, the color black and his abilities to stay alone when we all went out for fun," mocked South which then the Director glared at her.

"Agent South, what I am about to reveal is very important and yet you are here making jokes," said the Director angrily.

"we are sorry Director, please continue," said CC as she then smacked the back of South's head, shutting her up.

"anyway, Wash didn't join the Project like you all, he wasn't chosen or enlisted, he was actually sent here by the UNSC," said The Director as he looked at all the shocked face of the group.

"He was sent here to be monitored by me as the UNSC believes that he is capable of anytime bursting into suicide tendencies," continued The Director.

"What! I don't believe you, you sure you are talking about Wash," were the responses he heard.

"I'm sorry Sir, but clearly I can't believe this," said Tex.

"and pray so why Agent Texas," said the Director.

"I just don't believe that the UNSC is that free to monitor and check on its soldiers for mental problems," stated Tex.

"which brings me to my second information, Agent Washington isn't just any soldier of the UNSC, he is actually a Spartan, a Spartan-II to be precise," replied the Director as the group did their best goldfish impression.

"What!"

 **The AFC dialogue session:**

 **Wash: I'm a Spartan-II?**

 **Shadow: yup and not only you**

 **Carolina: who else**

 **Shadow: Grief**

 **All; WHAT!**

 **Shadow: shit, spoilers, errrrr BYE!**

 **Shadow then runs out of the room.**


End file.
